The Legends of Grimm
by frymichael02
Summary: Welcome travelers. Please take a seat, rest yoir bones. I have tales to tell, tales of Grimm.
1. Beowulf

The legends of Grimm OR the first Beowulf

As Salem walked through the forest, the first thing she smelled was smoke. With a dainty sniff, she once stained breathed in the air, just to be sure. Yes, she definitely smelled smoke, coming not too far from where she was actually.

With a brisk pace, she walked over to find what seemed to have been a battle ground. There was a large dragon corpse, and two men; one with a large hole in his chest and a broken spear and a older laying on a piece of rock, chainmail armor on.

The two men were not surprising, as mankind was easy to kill in small numbers. No, what truly surprised her was the dragon. She thought she and Ozpin had killed the last of them all those years ago when they made a temporary alliance to deal with the more bloodthirsty creatures of magic. She walked over and broke off one of its fangs. She used her black sleeve to wipe it off and stood there for a moment admiring it. She was about to tuck it into her cloak when she heard a raspy gasp. Curious, she walked over to the source of the sound.

It was the old man, with what looked like a shattered sword in his hand. He took in a deep gasp of breath and looked at her with squinted eyes, reaching for his pommel. With a smile, she kicked it away and sat on a rock next to him.

" It seems you're dying." She said simply, raising skin where there should have been an eyebrow. With a glare he said " It looks like it, doesn't it?" He let out a wet cough and tried to sit up but winced in pain. She looked him up and down, then at the dragon. " That was quite foolish of you, to fight a dragon of that size at your age." He looked back at her with a small frown and said " If your going to keep stating the obvious lass, you make a terrible conscious."

She let out a laugh she could feel from her gut and wiped away a tear. " Thank you dead man, i haven't laughed like that in a while. So, you are strong I assume? Or used to be?"

" I am the one who slew Grendel, the monster of the swamp and his mother, the She Wolf. I have slain men and monsters alike, and a overgrown lizard will not be the end of my tale!" With a surge of energy fueled by fury, he tries to sit up again only to wince again and move a red stained hand. " Huh. I truly am dying. Truly, getting old is a pain."

Salem looked down at the man for a moment. " What if I could make you strong again? Make it where age would make you stronger instead of sapping it away." She runs a hand along his slightly greyed arm, skin slightly rough. " I have need of a warrior to fight for me, to stay by my side until I dismiss him. What say you? Will you serve me?"

He looked at her, truly looked at her, taking in her blood red eyes and too pale face, and asked slowly " What will happen to my people? What will happen to the Geats?"

" Well, a warrior king is no king without an army. They will serve you, and by extension me. I ask again now, what say you?" With a heavy sigh the man nodded and held out a blood soaked hand. " Aye, I accept."

Her eyes flashed red for a moment and a small smirk found its way into her pale white face. " Excellent. Tell me your name my warrior, and the pact shall be sealed." She held out a hand with a black flickering flame, that somehow did not emit any heat; it was in fact cold to the touch.

" Beowulf. My name is Beowulf." The warrior king of the Geats grabbed her hand and shook it. The flame seemed to spread from her to him the moment he touched her, and the hell flames leapt at his body. With a gasp he howled in anger " You tricked me!"

She chuckles and stood up, leaving the king to his fate. " No my Beowulf, I am doing exactly what I said I would." The old man roared as his limbs turned a sickening black, like burned wood. His teeth turned to fangs and his eyes ruby red, his skin turning from pale grey to a coat of black fur. When the transformation was complete, the Grimm witch smiled and turned to the other dead man. Grabbing his skull, she cleaned it of anything called flesh and placed the bones upon her new creation. " You shall be my first Alpha Beowulf. Come now Wulf, we must have a talk with the Geats."

Legends speak of the Geats, how they vanished overnight from the face of remnant. No one could figure out; no one that is, save Ozpin. He knew the moment he saw the first beast and its pack lunge from shadows, like that fiend Grendel once had.

Thus, the first Beowulf and his pack was born.


	2. Nevermore

Salem stroked her pet Wulfs head while she looked at the broken down shack that belonged to a young faunus called Edgar. She chuckled and walked on the rocky path laid down, noticing that he was a terrible gardner, weeds clogging all the other plants and strangling them of life.

Scoffing at the plants, she pushed open the slightly rotting door to the house inside. She sniffed and took in the slightly sour sweet scent of possibly rotting food. " Edgar," she called out, seeming to float above the ground in her new black cloak, her Wulf stomping and crushing some parts of the wooden boards making the floor. " I want to talk with you."

Wulf sniffed the ground and growled at a piece of the floor in the back of the room, staring at it with his lips bared. Salem smiled and pat his head, saying " Good Wulf." SHe smiled and spoke once again. " Edgar, if you don't come out of the floorboard, I'm going to have my pet rip you out of there, and it will hurt."

When she was met with silence, she sighed and said " Wulf, hunt." With a loud roar he used his massive paws to rip the wood out of place, ignoring splinters and pieces of board hitting his mask. Then, with a growl and a lunge forward into the space underneath, he pulls out a young faunus. He growled and spat him onto the ground, trying to get the taste of feathers out.

The young man tried to get away, scrambling towards the door but was blocked by a sudden wall of black as Salem stood above him, blood red eyes looking down on him with disapproval. " I expected better. Is this what the great Edgar Nevermore has been reduced to?" Wulf growled and made him stand up.

Edgar looked at her with fer in his eyes. " What, what do you want? I don't have any more money, and they sacked my house so it's worthless." He glances down. " And… they burned my poetry."

She smiled and laid a hand on his chest, the other one pulling up his chin. " Oh Edgar, i don't want money, or your house, or your words. What i want to know, is what can i do for you?"

He trembled. " I, I don't understand."

She smiles, though it stretches a little too wide to look human. ' Edgar Nevermore, former huntsman, loving husband and one of the rare bird faunus. A raven, if I'm correct. Anti faunus groups burned your house, stole your wife, and she's probably sold by now!" She emphasis this with a raising of her eyebrows.

" don't you think i know that!" He yells at her, red filling his vision. He tried to punch her but was met with a back handed slap to the face and a impassive stare from Salem, almost seeming bored.

" Then why haven't you done anything about it? You are still a huntsman."

" But, i'm old. I'm old and i traded away my good weapon to buy this house for us. I havn't trained in years and i'm out of shape."

She hisses and drags her nails down his face. " Excuses. I thought you loved this women."

" I do! I swear i would rather die than let her get hurt."

"Then why are you here, cowering under your floor, while she and the other faunus in town are sold?"

He thinks for a moment. " I can't save them on my own. Can you help me?"

She smiles, though it's more akin to the one a predator gives prey when it's caught it. " I can Edgar, but you will owe me."

" I'll do whatever it takes just help me save my wife."

After a curt nod, she reaches behind him and plucks a feather form one of his wings. While he winced and rubbed the sensitive limb, she muttered something under her breathe and made the feather deadly sharp and a darker color than what it had been. When she was satisfied with it, she used it to slightly slice open her hand and stuck it out. She handed the feather to him and said " Shake my hand, and I will give you the power to save your wife. But you will serve me after."

With a gulp, he dragged the feather across his own hand, wincing as he cut open the calluses on the flesh. He grabbed her hand and shook. She grinned and sent a pulse of magic through her blood and down his veins, making him drop to his knees and gasp like he had been stabbed. " What, what did you do to me?"

" Why my dear Nevermore, I only did what you asked." She sweetly said. " I gave you the power to save your wife. However, I never said that you would want to after I gave it to you."

Screaming in pain as he curled up into a ball on the floor, his wings and merged with his arms to create long black limbs, the hair on his arms becoming feathers and sharp quills. His hands became razor sharp talons and his lips hardened and stretched into a beak capable of shredding iron. His feet expanded and shredded through his shoes, as his body did with his clothes until he soon burst out of the shack he called a home and let out a mighty CAW into the sky.

With a smirk, she snapped her fingers. Having him shrink to the size of a normal raven. He perched on her shoulder and Wulf returned to her, trotting happily behind her. Turning to look b sck at the now pile of wood, she set the garden able with black fire, the plants annoying her.

She smiled and started walking out of the woods, paying no attention to the fact she had killed the slavers a day ago, when their caravan stumbled upon her new home and castle she was building for herself. She had slaughtered the humans, and when the slaves started to thank her, she killed them as well.

From that moment on, humanity and Faunus kind alike could no longer claim they owned the sky, for they would always be reminded with a sky shattering CAW, and a barrage of feathers, that it was theirs nevermore.


	3. Death stalker

Salem cocked an eyebrow at the man in front of her. " You," she uttered after a long and slightly awkward silence, " are the strangest man I have ever met." The man giggled and bowed. With a slight germanic he said " Thank you my lady, it is a high honor to hear you speak to this unworthy one."

She was sitting in her nearly finished castle, watching the Nevermores and Beowulf's hauling pieces of dark stone across the grimm-land when she saw a stranger in a dirty black cloak travelling across the horizon. When a few Beowulf's caught his scent and charged him, she figured the man would be ripped to shreds. Imagine her surprise when it was the Beowulf's corpses littered across the dirt, the man laughing loudly as he flicked his wrists and blades extended from them, catching them also with a tail that seemed to erupt his back.

The man was of lanky build and didn't seem like much at first but that notion was quickly tossed out the window when he extended his arms and managed to tackle one of her wolfs to the ground, slashing at it with what seemed like wrist blades attached to a gauntlet of some kind. She also noticed he was a faunus of some kind, the thick tail seeming to be fused with the bottom of his spine evidence of this. When he finally arrived at the foot of her throne he bowed and said up in a tone of voice suggesting reverence," Oh my wonderful queen of Grimm, please let me serve you."

Back to the present, she hummed as she considered what to do. You see, all of her grimm she had gotten so far was through trickery and misleading people. She never had someone offer themselves up before and was at a loss of what was supposed to happen now. ' I guess I better stall for time.'

" First, tell me your name. I'm interested in the man who traveled to the worst place possible to serve me."

With a low giggle and a decidedly almost, sexual moan, ' Oh my heavens, what is happening,' the man got off his knees and grinned. " My name is Callows my queen, Skor Callows. And i have heard of your strength and wish to serve you, albeit with a favor if you would be so kind."

Hoping to keep from having to do anything with this slightly creepy man she nodded. " Then speak, and quickly. My time is not to be wasted.' ' Even though i wasn't doing anything else,' She thought to herself.

He nodded. " Of course, of course. You see, I have escaped from a camp of slavers in the North, and i had to leave my child behind. I was wondering if you would make me a grimm so i could serve you, then as payment you could raise him?" He seemed nervous asking this, tail fidgeting and swaying from side to side.

She hummed. " Hmm, and please tell me, what would i do with a child in the grimm-lands?" She paused as she had an idea that could get rid of the man i front of her and get her a whole family of servants. " Very well, i will save your child, but in return i claim your entire bloodline as mine. All Callows will be raised here, in my domain, to be utterly loyal to me." She smirked and held out her hand, a black flame appearing in her palm. Beowulf, her first pet, winced at the sight of the flame and backed away with its head bowed.

The man grinned a slightly manic grin and lunged forward, eagerly shaking the hand with the cold flame. He shuddered as it spread from her to his, flickering and crackling across his body.

He howled and clutched his sides as he felt his body expand to uge sizes, his skin hardening and darkening to her favorite color: burnt black. The bulb of his tail turned a bright gold and he started to grow small mandibles along his mouth, more eyes growing along his face as he got on all fours. Four more legs sprouted from here his ribs where located. When the transformation was done, she smiled at her new creation. " I think i will call you, Deathstalker." She patted one of its legs and it trilled happily, rubbing against her hand.

She smiled and spawned smaller versions of it from pools around the grimm land, rallying her creations attention with a sharp whistle. " The north!" WIth a loud roar they charged without care or thought or need. The witch and her horde marched through the land to find a large slave camp, stock filled with faunus and human alike. Smirking as her grimm wade through them, she searched through the chaos to find a small boy, dirty and bone thin but with a happy smile on his face. She extended a hand and said " Hello there, my name is Salem. Your father asked me to come find you." The boy wrapped his hand around a couple of her fingers and said " Are you my new mommy?"

She paused. " Yes, i'm your new mommy. I am going to call you, Tyrian."

" But, daddy said my name is-"

" Well, your father asked me to take care of you, so i say your name is Tyrian."

" Yes mommy."

Pulling the child onto the first Death stalker, she took her horde and her new servant back home, unaware of Ozpin's growing frustration at all the forces she seems to keep gathering. Little did they know, soon he would gain four very powerful maidens to call his own…

Authors note: No one knows how to handle a Callows the first time they meet, right? Anyway, if you guys have any suggestions for a back story of a particular grimm, PM me or leave a review. I'm immensely grateful for all the people that actually keep reading this. You guys are awesome! I talking about merendinoemiliana, grimmDzzzy and Saphire.


	4. King Taju

Salem sighed as she laid down on her pet Wulf, relishing the extra soft fur she made him grow for cold nights like this. Ever since Ozpin had given those four girls the powers of the seasons, her grimm had been pushed back from town to town, even causing some to get inspired and fight back on their own! It had been maddening, and she needed something to help her buy some time to look for the Relics, and to make something could kill a maiden.

Just as she was about to fall into a sleep like trance, she heard a rustling from the tree line. A arrow boosted by arua lodged itself by her head and she raised an eyebrow. " That was very rude you know," she called out to the darkness, " trying to attack a lady while she's asleep." She pulled the arrow out of the tree and examined it for a moment. Then with a grunt she tossed it back where it came from and was rewarded with a soft squick sound and a grunt of pain.

A women dressed in a brown robe lunged out at her, twin daggers in hand, both glowing a light pale green. ' An aura user. Interesting'. Salem leapt to her feet and tumbled towards the women, hitting her stomach with a open palm. The attacker gasped and shuddered, catching up some blood from the sheer force behind the impact. " Fuck, brother!" A man raced out and jumped towards her, wearing the same brown robes as the first one. Salem smirked and had Wulf jump on him while she returned her attention to the women. Summoning a staff made of the same substance that formed her castle, she smacked the dagger out of the women's left hand then twirled it and jabbed her in the chest.

The women growled at Salem as she fell to the ground and she felt her aura flicker but stopped moving when the man called out " Sister!" His neck was between the teeth of Wulf who was already starting to draw blood, seeming to want an excuse to kill the man. With wide eyes she placed her hands up in a surrendering motion. Upon seeing this, Salem smiled and whistled, making Wulf trot over to her happily and lay down next to her. With a chuckle and a smug smirk, she sat down and used him as a leaning post. " So, you both look horrible."

They gulp and try to inch away. " I wouldn't suggest that." She snaps her fingers and grimm surround the crude resting spot, hissing and growling, teeth bared and flashing in the darkness. They stare at Salem, seeming to wonder what exactly they had gotten themselves into now.

" So, attacking a defenseless women while she's asleep. How very, bandit like of you. What tribe do you belong to?"

" We don't belong to a tribe, got kicked out by the Brawnwen." The women clutches her fist and almost snarls. " Been running that gang most of my life and some, upstart! Comes and takes kt from me!"

" Angela, calm down." The brother says, trying to ease his sister down. " You know your aura fizzles out when you get angry. Calm."

" And that convinced you attacking me would be a good idea, because?"

" You looked like an easy mark." The man shrugs. " Need gold to buy some muscle and get the gang back. Otherwise we dir from grimm or someone else."

She smiles and sits up, her red eyes seeming to glow for a moment. " So, you want to be stronger?"

" No, we want our gang back. But, yeah, I guess if getting stronger gets our people back, I guessed do."

Without a word she nodded at one of the smaller Nevermores, it bringing a dead garden snake over to her. " Do you like snakes?"

" Can't say I particularly hate them. Why?" The brother asked with narrowed eyes, Angela holding onto his wrist.

Salem smiled and examined the small animal. " I quite like them. Graceful, small, with fangs ready to pierce your hide and pump you full you poison. I used to love watching them when An was small." She smiled and held out her hand, black flame suddenly erupting around the dead thing. " I'll give you the traits of a snake, if only because you amused me."

The brother was about to reach but was halted by the Angela " Wait, how do we know this isn't a trick?"

Salem frowns and shrugs, moving her hand like she was about to drop the corpse. " Well, I guess if you don't want it. I imagine you could use it to win back your people but if you don't want it I won't waste my time."

Their eyes widened and she hissed. " Wait! We'll take it!"

Salem's frown disappears and the smile returns, and once again she holds out her hand. " Then take it." They look at each other and before they could change their mind took her hand and shook it eagerly. The brother pauses and asks " Wait, don't you want to know my name?"

Salem's smile seemed to have turned predatory, she chuckled with her teeth bared. " Why should I? It won't matter in a moment." The horde of Grimm around them seemed excited, shuffling around, hissing and growling.

They look at her in confusion before the flame spreads up their arms rapidly and starts to burn cold, both screaming as it felt like frostbite was in their bones. They clung to each other to try to warm up but all this did was have the flame go faster. Both stretched and grew unnaturally, their skin hardening into scales; teeth elongating and fusing into fangs. Their eyes ruptured and became blood red while their tongues became forked. They skin became opposites of the other; One had their head turn black while their body turn white and the other had their head turn bone white and the rest of their body looked like it was burned crispy black.

With a happy smile, Salem nodded at her work. " I told you, you get the traits of a snake. By becoming one." She smiled. " I guess I'm slithering you to-," she paused and smacked her lips. " No, that won't work." She waved her hand. " Oh well, I'll work one out for you. I'm also gonna call you, Taju. That's your name." She smiled and made the horde back away, sending the

With another whistle, she had Wulf come back to her and she laid down on him, smiling in her sleep.


End file.
